


Love & Suicide

by Lyson



Category: Casino Royale - Fandom, Charlie Countryman (2013), Hannibal (TV), The Big C (TV), The Path (TV)
Genre: Adopted Abigail Hobbs, Alpha!hannibal, Anal Sex, Ass groping, Because Hannibal makes that shit look good, Black Wendigo Hannibal, Blood, Bloody Will, Cuddles, Domesticity, Embracingness, Ficart, Fishman!Will, Fluff, Food, For The Fisherman's Dream, Forehead Kisses, Groping, Hair Pulling, Handholding, Hannibal Hunter Lecter is a thing now, Hannibal's D, Heat Sex, House Hunting, I swear, It's a gif, Kissing, Knotting, Leather Jackets, Licking, M/M, Mating Bites, More Sex, More licking, Mpreg, NSFW, Neck Kissing, Nibbling, Nightmare Antlers, Non Graphic, Nudity, Omega!will, Omegaverse Bonding Bites, Penetration, Post coital bliss, Rogues by MajorEnglishEsquire, Sex, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Tentacular!Hannibal, Wendigo Hannibal, Will Becoming, Will's scars, a/b/o stuff, aka love bites, aunt chiyoh, baby learning to walk, butt groping, chocolatedogs - Freeform, darkish, ficart for:pirates of the baltic, fluffy stuff, gif, graham-lecter child, hannigram a/b/o family, hikkies, it moves, just saying, kissies, kissing gifs, lecter family - Freeform, more naked sex, passion?, pirateHannibal, pirateWill, pre morning sex, sex gif, shower scene, that's the omegaverse kid's name, the intent was there, will and hannibal have a dog
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:02:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyson/pseuds/Lyson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>HANNIGRAM (+ a few misc rare Mads and Hugh pairs to be added)<br/>I'll add tags as I add drawings, please read the tags!<br/>Chapter index contains titles/content reference of each picture.<br/>( Also, sometimes I get VERY LAZY and my drawing reflect this plainly :D )</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Bloody Embrace

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written in this fandom yet, but I'm terribly good at procrastinating to write anything ever...but maybe, maybe sometime.  
> So anyway, I drew a thing.


	2. Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yup, I'm gonna be drawing more of this.


	3. Penetration

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not graphic much, but I might be heading that way, this pairing is dope yo. Can I get a hell yeah?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hell yeah.


	4. Passion Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't know what to call it, I also didn't know whether I liked the colour or BnW better, so here, have both >:D

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm enjoying myself, can you tell?


	5. Sex and Licking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So a viewer of this art thread like sort of requested Hannibal licking Will's face while they did it. So yuh, I did the thing >:3  
> It feels so tame though, heh. Anyhoo, BnW and color, cause I'm totally indecisive and stuff :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I totally had a fic idea too, for some Hannigram with humor (and sex because duh) but my procrastination has not yet gone into remission. So in that, I fail.


	6. Wendigo Hannibal & Transforming Will

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I apparently happen to like drawing antlers :\ because they look badass AF on Hannibal


	7. Kissy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh


	8. After The Fall




	9. More Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good morning...


	10. Lover's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> That time Will kissed Hannibal...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inconsistent animation because I'm consistently inconsistent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [My Tumblr](http://liesinpain.tumblr.com/)


	11. Sexy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick thing...


	12. Ficart for 'The Fisherman's Dream'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: I am notoriously lazy with my lines and bad at backgrounds. But I did this thing anyway..because reasons of story likeage and whatnots.
> 
> The story is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11195817/chapters/25001346)  
> I don't know how to link this to that story though :\

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Super full size can be found [here](http://i1036.photobucket.com/albums/a450/LysonPain/final_zpsdmdqmcvm.png)  
> 


	13. Love bites (if you know what Hannibal means)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram time again bb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm keen to draw something a little more x-rated, any suggestions?
> 
> PS: If you like my art, feel free to pass it on!  
> Tis on Tumblr and DA too.


	14. Alpha & Omega (but not really?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's me, heading into this gif thinking I'm doing Alpha!Hannibal and Omega!Will, only to get through it and realize I have no fekkin idea how to define Alphas and Omegas in drawings (not featuring the obvious...obviously) So the best I could do was to leave Will clean shaven and to give Hannibal a nice big dick. Overall, I'm not pleased with this for so many reasons, but ladies and gents, the hannigramage must go on!  
> Also it moves. That counts right? T_T
> 
> Anyhoo, as usual, le black & white and le colour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll be back!
> 
> P.S: If you like my stuffs, feel free to share it around!


	15. Aaah...sex gif

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Colour and BnW
> 
> I'm into the gif thing right now, I've also been considering drawing other Mads and Hugh pairs. Any thoughts? Suggestions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, no?
> 
> P.s: If you like my stuff, feel free to share it around! :D


	16. Nigel / Lee Fallon (sex)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, a whole new can of slash worms has opened up for me! I am now very much into doing gifs and stills of not only Hannigram, but also every other Mads and Hugh crossover and AU pairing. Currently I'm working on a Le Chiffre/Cal Roberts piece and then I'll be doing Mads as Igor Stravinsky slashy with Hugh as a war correspondent in Deadline Gallipoli based on two suggestions I received on Tumblr! Looking forward to the challenge in this.
> 
> They may not be great to look at if I fail xD but it'll still be fun AF.
> 
> Speaking of, I bring you Nigel and Lee Fallon. I'm not super happy about the turnout and I couldn't bring you colour as I usually do because the frames were pissing me off, BUT, I hope you like it Matildaparacosm on Tumblr!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If anyone has a suggestion, I'm happy to hear it, message me here or on Tumblr :)
> 
> Also, if you like my art stuffs feel free to share it around!


	17. Version 1: Jean Le Chiffre / Cal Roberts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright! So, as requested by krey-9-jorce on Tumblr, here is the black and white and colour versions of Le Chiffre doing Cal Roberts!  
> I did my best to make it look like Cal xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...and because I liked this frame set so much, on the next upload, for all the hannigrammers, a version of this with Hannibal doing le Will! ...


	18. Version 2: Hannigram

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaaand here it is!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Share my stuff around if you like it !


	19. Pirates of the Baltic Ficart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some ficart for Pheno's [Pirates of the Baltic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7230367/chapters/16413139)  
> A PotC / Hannibal crossover


	20. Knotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I still owe someone a rare pair gif (I have not forgotten) but I did this and even though I’m only like 70% happy with it, I’m posting it :\ Again I went in thinking ABO and while it’s not graphic, it’s intended to be knotting. Haha xD Also, I am working on colour but tbh I’m lazy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anyhoo, if you like my art please share it around!


	21. Will let's darkness in...BnW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Will let’s darkness come into him.
> 
> Something plain and quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my art please share it around!


	22. Hannigram A/B/O Family Pic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hannigram family, based on A/B/O dynamics. ( I drew a bite mark on Will which you almost can’t see) So Alpha!Hannibal, Omega!Will and their kid. (Will’s hair, Hannibal’s eyes). Random. Although this is growing me, the hannigram family thing, I mean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my art, feel free to share it around! :)


	23. Hannigram A/B/O Family Pic 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Second A/B/O family pic. I think I'll be doing stuff in this vein for a while. It won't all be fluffy soft though, because smut people, it's necessary. Also, I like the black and white feel. But you should know, I’m doing it mostly because I’m lazy AF. hehe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If you like my art feel free to share it around :D


	24. Hannigram A/B/O Family Pic 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still no smut yet ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PS: If you like my art, feel free to share it around! :D


	25. Post Coital Bliss (A/B/O)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Post coital bliss anyone?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> P.s: If you like my stuff then feel free to share it around!


	26. Morning sex, hubby?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly, this could fit right into the A/B/O verse of the other black and whites, or not, seeing as how in my ideal headcanon A/B/O verse, male omega’s are not hairless or feminine, they’re just dudes with different hormones, slightly different genitals and the ability to carry children :| sue me. I likes it that way.
> 
> For this pic, I like to think Hannibal’s aiming for early morning sex before toddler son wakes up, and Will’s sleepy but always receptive. Yeah, so. >:D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my stuff, please feel free to share it around!


	27. Rimming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ almost

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my stuff, feel free to share it around!


	28. Hannigram A/B/O Knotting - Baby Making

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you Hannigram SMUT before the New Year peeps!  
> Alpha!Hannibal knotting Omega!Will and in my brain I’m thinking this fits in during Will’s heat as conception of le-baby. Or it’s just sex. Your call. xD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you like my stuff, please feel free to share it around!


	29. Igor & Ellis

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY! So I know I’m letting a few people down here, since I didn’t do a gif of Igor (Mads in Coco Chanel & Igor Stravinsky) and Ellis (Hugh in Deadline Gallipoli) but I’ve not given up. I may yet do a gif, but for right now I don’t have the inspiration to draw. This is me trying to get my mojo back. As you can see it’s lazy at best. Sorry D:


	30. Rogue Fic Art Post1- Shower Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have drawn Ficart (directly inspired by the story scenes and content)!! Sometimes a story is just so awesome I can’t put it down until I’ve read all there is to read, and this is one of those. I get the feeling it’s far from complete (or at least I hope it is because I want so much more of it) but it’s truly amazing writing and a unique plot that should be receiving way more attention, and yet isn’t. So because I wanted to because the author deserves it man, I bring you Ficart for the hannigram story:  
> [Rogues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360554/chapters/22890474)  
> Written by MajorEnglishEsquire on AO3!   
> REC REC REC!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The shower scene is just the start for this particular smexy time.


	31. Rogue Fic Art Post 2 - Fluff & Stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I bring you Ficart for the hannigram story:  
> [Rogues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10360554/chapters/22890474)  
> Written by MajorEnglishEsquire on AO3!   
> REC REC REC!


	32. Biker Leather and Kisses

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m drawing again YO. Feels good while it lasts, before I start slacking again! Haha! I think I still owe someone an Omegaverse bite, and I’ll get to it! For now, here’s some post WOTL leather wearing Murder Husbands. I am still, as always, open to ideas. I don’t really write fanfiction anymore so I don’t know if I’ll ever contribute to the Hannibal fandom in that way, BUT I do love me some drawing!


	33. More Fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yep. Just fluff for our Murder Hubbies.


	34. Wrath Of The Lamb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dunno. I felt like that final embrace could have used something a little closer T_T


	35. ABO Family Verse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I absolutely got lazy, so no background. I’m not even ashamed to say it. And yeah, so more ABO Hannigram. They has a baby. Not actually too happy with this overall but uploading it anyway. Maybe I’ll change it sometime.


	36. Post WOTL Kissy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some post WOTL kisses?


	37. Hannigram A/B/O Family Pic 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so my thinking here is, Omega Will is exhausted and still recovering from the birth of le baby in the weeks after, and Hannibal’s been working all the time, but now Will is happy because Hannibal’s taken time off work to help out at home.  
> And how lazy is that background, amirite? :D


	38. Omegaverse Bonding Bite

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot remember who or where (Tumblr or AO3) asked for just the mating/bonding bite, and this is what I came up with, hope it suffices xD


	39. Office Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For all the office kisses they never had T_T and we deserved to see considering all the UST


	40. Hannigram A/B/O Family Pic 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coming home to a sleepy family. Same ABO family idea. I think this kid is going to need a name eventually xD Someone mentioned Abby being included in the next family pic? I think I can do that :D


	41. Sexy Time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not super happy with this, and I did it in colour as well but I’m not posting it because I like it even less xD This can be the ABO verse or Normal verse, some smexy time :D


	42. Dancing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little romance, a little time to dance. So cheesy xD


	43. Lecter Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EvilAdmin suggested a family pic with Abigail included. So I just went ahead and did more family. It’s Omegaverse, Hannibal and Will, they have a son (now officially named Hannibal Hunter Lecter thanks to EvilAdmin) and adopted sister/daughter Abigail is home from university for the week and Aunt Chiyoh is visiting and they’re all just chillin xD fml
> 
> Also, I’m so done with backgrounds and extra shite. Done, so done T_T


	44. Omegaverse - Baby's Walking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahah! So, [actice-imagination](http://active-imagination.tumblr.com/)  
> on Tumblr suggested a picture of Will helping wittle Hunter with learning to walk...and is this even what you wanted? xD I went so overboard. I added Hannibal (because I felt compelled) and then ps brushed a hasty background in there so they’re like out in snowed over WolfTrap or whatever, and this whole thing just happened so not much focus in even on the baby T_T  
> I hope that it’s at least kind of what you pictured xD
> 
> This is in my personally pictured Omegaverse for anyone who doesn’t know. There will be more! And feel free to share my stuff around if you likes it!


	45. Omegaverse - Pregant Will with Hannibal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OKAY, please PLEASE know that I have never drawn mpreg (or any preg) before, this is my first time, so if it looks whack or strange, I apologize! I tried guys! Axelle on AO3 suggested Omega!Will pregnant and with Hannibal worshiping his pregnantness, and this was what I managed. It was pretty weird for me, first time drawing this and all, and I’m pretty sure I failed on the worshiping bit xD and as you can see I absolutely cheated by making the pregnant part only just noticeable, did you notice it? :D  
> But maybe next time (if there is a next time) it’ll be better. I have to get used to drawing something first, or else I always hate how it looks T_T
> 
> PS: There was an entire background for this, but then I realized the background cluttered the image even more, so I scrapped it and doodled. I have no excuses.
> 
> Next up on the suggestion list: Aiden from Blood and Chocolate with good ol’ Nigel ;)


	46. Nigel/Aiden

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Nigel/Aiden (chocolatedogs?) as suggested by InsanelyWriteful. They didn’t say whether they wanted it to be explicit or just whatever, so I did whatever xD Kind of had fun drawing this!

**Author's Note:**

> For what it's worth :  
> [Deviantart](http://lyson.deviantart.com/)  
> [Tumblr](http://liesinpain.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
